


Merry and Bright Vol. 1

by ParchmentandQuill8



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas 2016, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Rory Snart - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Santa's totally real, Snow, Totally, Wedding, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParchmentandQuill8/pseuds/ParchmentandQuill8
Summary: A series of Christmas-themed drabbles for Captain Canary!





	1. Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some holiday fluff!

“You can’t honestly tell me,” Leonard was saying, trying to suppress his laughter, “that in both of your tours in the League of the Assassins, you never learned how to ice skate.”

“Shut up,” Sara said, gripping his arm so tightly that Leonard was concerned she might be cutting off blood circulation to his hand.

“I’m serious! You can kill someone twice in less than a second, you’ve survived being hit by the heat gun _and_ the cold gun — sorry about that, by the way. I feel like you were missing something fairly crucial by not learning how to skate.”

Sara glanced up briefly to glare at him before wobbling on her ice skates and quickly turning her eyes back to the rink.

“Of all the things we could have done, why’d we pick ice skating,” Sara complained, allowing herself to be pulled across the ice by Leonard.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sara,” Jax said, skating in circles around them, “I’m having fun.”

“So am I,” Ray grinned, joining them, “This has been our best day off yet.”

“Speak for yourself,” Sara grumbled.

“By the way,” he continued, “Where’s Rory?”

“He’s still recovering from the _last_ day off,” Leonard explained, “besides, I didn’t exactly think that Mick and an ice rink would go well.”

“Lucky bastard,” Sara muttered.

“We can go if you want. I don’t want you to be miserable,” Then he added, “I don’t want you to ruin everyone else’s fun.”

Sara rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“No,” she said, “now I’m determined to figure out how to do this. Like you said, this is, like, the one thing I don’t know how to do.”

“I’m pretty sure you need to let go of me to do that,” Leonard smirked.

“No way in hell, crook.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Decorating the Waverider

“What are you doing?” Leonard asked, looking up to see the team’s resident assassin balanced precariously on a ladder.

“Decorating,” Sara said absently.

“For what?” Leonard prompted, calmly ereaching out to steady the ladder.

“Christmas,” she replied, reaching even higher to drape a string of colorful lights across a copper pipe.

“I wasn’t aware that the time stream was religiously inclined,” Leonard said, gesturing towards the window where they saw the green-black of the time stream rushing past them.

“I’ve kept track of the days since we left 2016. My sister told me to bring a calendar with me so I always know when in time I should go when I visit her,” Sara replied, ignoring him, “It’s Christmas for her in three weeks.”

“Is this your way of demanding shore leave so you can go home for the holidays?”

“No,” Sara shook her head, “not really. I just haven’t gotten to _do_ Christmas since before I was resurrected, and before the League, before I got on the Gambit, I guess. I just miss it.”

“And decorating this tin can is going to help that?”

“What? It’s something,” Sara shrugged.

“You must really like Christmas if you were willing to hijack the jumpship to get a Christmas tree.”

“How’d you know about that?” she asked, climbing off of the ladder so she could stare defiantly up at him.

“I could smell it a mile away, assassin,” Leonard smirked, “not to mention the trail of pine needles leading to the bridge.”

“Did you tell Rip?”

“Do I really seem like the type of person who would tattle to the captain?” Leonard scoffed, personally affronted. Sara said nothing, just raised an eyebrow, “I’m offended. Trust me, I didn’t say a word. That’s not to say our captain didn’t find out on his own. A six foot tall pine tree doesn’t really scream inconspicuous, especially in a time ship.”

“Do you want to make it even less inconspicuous and help me decorate it?”

“Lead the way.”


	3. Is Santa Real?

Leonard could tell that something was wrong the minute he saw her.

Normally, his five year old daughter, Rory, would bound out of the school, telling him about her day practically before she got in the car.

Today, she was dragging her heels, a sad expression on her face, and she hardly moved while he fastened her into her carseat.

“What’s wrong?” he asked once he’d started the drive home, “I thought you’d be excited today’s the last day before Christmas break. Santa’s coming tomorrow night.”

Through the rearview mirror, he saw his daughter wilt slightly.

“Did something happen at school?” he asked.

“Eric in my class said Santa isn’t real,” Rory finally burst out, “He said that it’s just you and Mommy getting all the presents.”

“Of course Santa is real!” Leonard said, “Haven’t I told you about the time Mommy and I helped save Christmas?”

“I told Eric that but he said I was just making it up,” she protested, “You weren’t making it up, right Daddy!”

“Do you really think ‘Saved Christmas’ would be on my résumé if it didn’t have to be?”

“Yes!” Rory giggled, her eyes brightening, “It’s so cool!”

“See, you don’t have to worry about it. Don’t listen to this Eric kid; he doesn’t sound very nice.”

“He pushed me down the slide once, so I told him the devil would come drag him to the Underworld,” Rory said nonchalantly.

“You what?”

* * *

Later, when Rory was watching a Christmas movie and Sara and Leonard were upstairs wrapping their own gifts for their daughter, Leonard told his wife about the conversation he’d had with their daughter on the drive home from school.

“Someone told her Santa wasn’t real?” She asked. 

Leonard nodded, “She was pretty upset about it.”

“I don’t blame her,” she snorted, “If he isn’t real I’m gonna need an explanation for all the presents that are gonna be under the tree in a few days.”

“Also, are you aware of what Rory’s saying to people who are mean to her?”

“You mean the devil stuff?” Sara asked, “Yeah, I’m working on it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make Santa real in this? Yes. Yes I did.


	4. Holiday Wedding

Sara had never been a particularly big fan of weddings. There was too much emotion, too much feeling. 

Sara had never been a fan of feelings either.

No, Sara didn’t like weddings, yet, here she was.

As if to add salt to the wound, this wedding was on December twenty-second.

Who has a wedding three days before Christmas?

Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak, apparently. If anyone could get away with it, it would probably be them.

Coming home for the wedding had been a last minute decision. She’d been in Tibet when, somehow, Laurel had contacted her and said how everyone wanted her to be there.

She almost didn’t go.

She sort of regretted it, because not only was she at a wedding, but she had also inadvertently signed up to spend the holidays with her family. She most definitely didn’t want to do that.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be with her family, it was that, with her bloodlust, they weren’t safe around her. That was why she was here, sitting at the bar and the edge of the ballroom instead of around everyone else on the dance floor. She didn’t want to accidentally hurt anyone.

Sara wasn’t really paying too much attention to her surroundings, too lost in her own thoughts to worry about anyone else around her. It didn’t keep her from noticing the tall man sauntering up to the bar she was sitting at.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him order a drink — a scotch on the rocks. Instead of turning back towards the dance floor, he turned to face her.

Sara was no stranger to being hit on, especially at events such as this, where romance was running high and men were going to take advantage of it. She _was_ surprised, however, to see not the carnal hunger that was usually in prowlers’ eyes, but something else, perhaps concern? Intrigue?

“Yes?” she said expectantly, knowing that the man would speak to her eventually, and she might as well get it over with.

“Some nerve these people have for throwing a wedding this close to Christmas,” he said. The words weren’t exactly polite, but the lilting drawl to his voice suggested that they were even less so.

“It’s the day they got engaged last year,” Sara said cooly, “or so I’ve been told.”

“You don’t know?”

“I’ve only been in town a few days. It’s been a while since I saw most of these people.”

“Aren’t you the maid of honor?”

“My sister and the bride thought it would be a pleasant surprise.”

“I take it you were not?”

Sara became aware that she was coming dangerously close to talking about personal matters with a stranger, a stranger whose intentions were probably questionable at best. As a matter of fact, she’d never seen this person before.

“How do you know the groom?” she asked suspiciously.

“I don’t. My sister and her boyfriend know the bride. My sister dragged me along. It was sort of last minute, so I guess we’re in the same boat.”

Sara was about to respond when someone loudly called her name. She turned and saw Thea waving her towards the dance floor.

“Sorry,” she said, not exactly thrilled to be leaving, but not looking for a reason to stay.

“I’ll see you later,” he said.

“Maybe.”

* * *

 

They did, in fact, run into each other a few hours later.

Thea had pulled Sara onto the dance floor and it took five or six songs for her to make her escape, but by then, the man had been pulled onto the dance floor by his younger sister.

They missed each other by mere minutes, but the minutes turned into hours before they saw each other.

Why they did run into a each other a second time, it was yet again at the bar.

Sara didn’t noticed him until she heard the sound of glass sliding against wood.

Her quick reflexes enabled her to reach out and grab a crystal tumbler before it slid off the bar. She glanced down and saw a gin and tonic, the same drink she’d had earlier.

“I suppose I should thank you,” she said to the man approaching her, the same man she’d spoken to earlier that day.

“No need,” he replied, “I realize you’re at a disadvantage.”

“And why is that?” she smirked.

“I know your name, and you don’t know mine.”

“So, who are you then?” Sara asked, “or are you going to say that and not follow it with an introduction.”

“Leonard,” he said, “Leonard Snart. Now that we’re on a first name basis, I wonder if you could help me out with a problem of mine.”

“You think I can help you?” Sara asked, cocking one eyebrow.

“Depends,” he said, leaning against the bar, “How would _you_ ask out the maid of honor without stealing the show?”

Sara eyed him for a moment. Normally she would have shot the man down, but this time, something was different. While his stance and manner of speech and words themselves suggested that he saw her as nothing more than a conquest, his eyes said something else. They were icy blue, and you’d think that’d only exacerbate his cold exterior, but it didn’t. His. eyes added a bit of something like hope, as if he actually wanted her response and would be disappointed if it was negative.

She took a second to figure out how to answer him, ideally in a way that gave them both an out if they needed it.

“Send her a piece of cake and a message. Then just hope she gets it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he drawled. He nodded once, a smirk etched into his lips, and turned back towards the dance floor.

She didn’t see him for a while after that — and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t keep an eye out for him. Every once and a while, she would catch a glimpse of him, once she even tried approach him, but she made the mistake of trying to cross the dance floor where she was caught by her father and forced into a dance with him. When she finally got away, Leonard was already gone.

Disgruntled, she went back to her table, hoping to sit down for a moment and give her feet a break from the impossibly high heels they were encased in.

Upon arriving at her table, she saw something at her seat that pushed her sore feet to the bottom of things on her mind.

On a china plate from a set she knew Felicity had taken nearly two months to select, was a piece of cake. On the side of the plate was a napkin. Remembering the message portion of her advice, she picked it up and turned it over. Just as she thought, a sentence written in small, looping script was in the center of the cloth.

_I hope I stole your heart instead of the show_

_— Leonard_

She glanced around, looking for Leonard. She finally found him across the dance floor, staring stoically at the partygoers.

She crossed the room, making sure to take the long way around the floor. When she reached him, he looked over to her, a smirk on his face.

“You smooth fucker,” she said, holding up the napkin.

“If that’s what you want me to be,” he said, without missing a beat.

Sara tried — and failed — to hide a laugh behind a scowl.

“Does this mean you _got the message_?” Leonard asked, repeated Sara’s sentiment from earlier, “I hope this isn’t your way of shooting me down.”

“What do you think?” Sara smirked.

“Ooh, cryptic. I like it.”

* * *

 

A few years from that night, at their own wedding, Felicity spoke about how Leonard and Sara met (taking all the credit of course).

Later, when Sara went back to her seat at the front of the room after a dance with her father, she saw a piece of cake at her place at the table. On the side was a napkin. In Leonard’s familiar messy scrawl were the words:

_At first I was trying to steal your heart. It turns out you stole mine._


	5. Snow pt. 1

One thing you got used to after living on the Waverider for a while was the lack of weather. Sure, they encountered it every once and a while on their trips, but not very often, and that didn’t really bother any of them. That didn’t mean it wasn’t missed.

They all especially missed snow. It was almost Christmas in their present time, and they knew Central and Star City would be getting their usual onslaught of snow right about now.

Rip gave them shore leave. It was near the holidays, they all missed home, and wanted to visit their families. As it turns out, their friends and family were in the middle of a battle against their latest adversary. Rip decided that interfering could have detrimental effects on the timeline, so, with admittedly heavy hearts, the team didn’t go home for the holidays.

Rip did manage to find the next best thing.

There was a cabin in a secluded part of Switzerland. It was fairly large, modern — they did, after all, find it in the year 2036 — and at least an hours drive from the nearest town.

It was perfect.

They’d spent the last few days doing, well, nothing, really.

In the rustic living room, a fire was in the fireplace, a seasonal movie was playing on the TV, and Jax and Sara was on the comfortable couch watching them. Sara was curled under a blanket with Leonard, who was reading a book and hadn’t yet looked up at the movie.

Amaya was in the kitchen teaching Mick how to make the best hot chocolate.

Ray and Nate had, by means no one but themselves knew, donned matching pajamas and were out finding the perfect Christmas tree.

Stein was sitting on the porch swing outside, bundled in a heavy sweater and enjoying the solitude and nature.

No one was quite sure what Rip was doing. He had holed himself up in the back bedroom and was undoubtedly not wasting time preparing for the next mission.

All was quiet and peaceful until Ray and Nate burst into the cabin.

“Check it out guys!” Ray exclaimed, “It’s snowing!”

There was already about a foot of snow when they arrived at the cabin, something that Sara had been most enamored by when they’d arrived. Now, upon hearing Ray, she sat straight up, throwing the blanket off of both her and Leonard onto the floor.

“Len!” she said urgently, gripping his forearm, “We have to go outside.”

Leonard decisively folded down the corner of the page he was on and closed his book, looking to Sara.

“Why?” he finally asked.

“It’s snowing!”

“We’re in Switzerland, Sara. I’m surprised it wasn’t snowing when we got here.”

“Exactly, that’s why we have to go outside.”

Ever since they’d gotten to the cabin, Leonard felt that he was seeing a different side of Sara, the side she was before all the terrible things that happened to her. She seemed…younger, happier, and he wasn’t going to argue with that.

Slowly, he got to his feet. Sara practically bounded for the door, barely getting her boots on before she was outside.

The snow was nearly picture perfect. The flakes were big and fluffy, and fell quick from the sky, whirling around in the wind.

Leonard stood and watched Sara from the porch. The snow was melting on her hair and the cold was turning her cheeks and nose pink. She turned to Leonard, her eyes shining. She waved him over. He shook his head.

“Why not?”

“It’s cold,” he said, raising his voice over the sound of the wind blowing through the tall trees around the cabin, “My jacket’s still inside.”

“Who cares?” she said, gesturing to her already sodden pajamas, “It’s fun, and since when did _you_ worry about the cold?”

When Leonard didn’t answer, Sara shrugged and turned her back on him, tipping her head up to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

While he waited for Sara, he prodded at the snow collecting on the porch with the toe of his boot. He remembered from growing up that there were two types of snow, the “bad”, powdery kind, and the good, sticky kind, the kind that could be packed together.

This snow was the good kind.

Keeping an eye on Sara, he bent down and scooped up a handful of snow, ignoring the cold feeling in his hands as he formed a snowball.

Knowing that what he was about to do may get him killed, or at the very least, maimed and injured, he threw the snowball.

It hit Sara right between the shoulder blades and she froze when she felt water immediately begin to seep through the bad of her shirt.

She slowly turned on her heels to face him, lips pursed and eyebrows raised. Not breaking eye contact, she bent down and started to pack her own snowball.

“Sara,” he said warningly, drawing her name out. She ignored him, winding back and throwing the snow in his direction with all her might.

At first Leonard thought she’d missed him; the snowball was traveling too high, but as his eyes followed its path, he realized what she’d been aiming for and that she would hit it perfectly.

The snowball hit a sign that was dangling from the ceiling of the covered porch. It fell right above the top step and welcomed any visitors to the cabin, or at least, it was supposed to. It was so covered in snow that it was practically illegible. The force of the snowball hitting the sign dislodged the snow and suddenly Leonard was hit with his own personal avalanche.

He heard Sara laughing as he wiped snow out of his eyes.

“See,” she said, gesturing for him to come over, “It’s not _that_ cold!”

“Well, if you can’t beat them,” he sighed, “join them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it hasn't even been a week and I'm already late. Oops. Sorry. Part 2 is coming soon!


	6. Snow pt. 2

Sara and Leonard were outside for nearly an hour, until they saw Ray and Nate traipsing out of the woods, each carrying an end of a pine tree.

“Look!” Ray exclaimed, “We found our tree!”

“How exactly are you planning on decorating it, Raymond?” Leonard asked, “The cabin didn’t exactly come stocked with ornaments.”

“Easy,” Nate answered, “We’ll just ask Gideon to make some for us. She can do that, right?”

He turned to Ray, who nodded in confirmation. Leonard — who was still rolling his eyes — and Sara followed them and the tree back into the cabin. Martin, still sitting on his porch swing, had barely even looked up. He was so used to the team’s shenanigans that he hardly took notice of things like this anymore.

Within an hour, the tree had been set up in the sitting room and decorated. A fire was crackling in the fireplace and another Christmas movie was playing on the TV. The team was draped across the various couches and chairs in various levels of sleep.

“Wake up,” Rip said loudly, pulling them all out of their stupor. He crossed the room and poked his head out of the front door, “You might want to come in for this, Martin.”

He entered the cabin again, Stein a few paces behind him, to see the rest of the team slowly sitting up. A few were rubbing tiredly at their eyes, Sara was pushing her now messy hair out of her face, having just been half asleep with her face buried in Leonard’s shirt.

“Are we leaving already?” Jax asked groggily, “It’s only Christmas Eve.”

“No, we’re not leaving, Mr. Jackson,” Rip said energetically, “While you’ve been doing whatever it is you all have been doing, I’ve been on a side mission of my own.”

“Big shocker,” Leonard said, sitting up straighter on the couch and draping an arm across Sara’s shoulders.

“I know how eager you all were to visit your families, and I’m truly sorry that it didn’t happen as planned, but I think I’ve got the next best thing.” Rip ducked back down the hallway he’d came from and returned moments later laden with gifts.

“These for us?” Jax asked.

“To you, from your families,” Rip said, handing out gifts, “I took the jump ship back to November 2016 and tracked down a few of each of your loved ones.”

“I should probably go then,” Mick said, starting to get to his feet.

“Not so fast, Mr. Rory,” Rip interrupted his movement, “I happened to come across a social worker who wanted to hear all about how her Mickey was doing now that he’s all grown up. You’ll be pleasantly surprised to know I spared her the details. Anyway, she was perfectly happy to send over a gift.”

“Really?” Mick asked, looking a bit taken aback.

“Yes, Mr. Rory. And I believe a Miss Caitlin Snow may have snuck something in the pile for you as well when I visited S.T.A.R. Labs.”

“I apologize,” Martin said, perching himself in an armchair, “I don’t seem to have gotten you anything, Captain.”

“No need,” Rip waved him off, “You being here is all I could ask for. That applies to all of you — yes, even you, Mr. Rory. I couldn’t have accomplished anything we’ve done over the past year without you. This is my way of repaying the favor.”

“Thanks Rip, this means a lot,” Sara said, and a chorus of thanks for their captain followed from the rest of the team.

“I hope you all have a very merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's still a day behind


	7. Christmas Shopping

Sara may have made a mistake bringing her three year old daughter Christmas shopping. She had needed to buy presents for the other kids in the family; Ollie and Felicity’s twins, Barry and Iris’ son, and the rest. She thought who better to help her finds presents for kids than a kid? 

She may have been a little too on the nose with that one.

At every turn there was another toy Rory wanted. First it was a dress up costume for the new Disney princess, then it was a kid sized car, then a stuffed unicorn that Sara was convinced she already had. Everything after that was a blur of pink and glitter.

Then it was the trips to the bathroom. Sara had no idea why she thought it was a good idea to bring a kid mid-potty training to the mall, but now they were fourteen trips deep and there was no going back.

And then they saw Santa.

Rory had already met Santa — the real Santa, not the fake ones in malls and on street corners — and Sara was sure that she wouldn’t fall for this version. The last thing Sara wanted was to cause a scene in the mall during the busiest time of they year, especially if that scene could ruin Santa for other kids.

Sara led Rory around the back of the elaborate display for visiting “Santa”, hoping that the Christmas-y set up would just blend in with the other decorations around the mall.

She was almost home free until they rounded the corner and Rory turned back and caught a glimpse of a red and white coat.

“Mommy!” she shrieked, “Santa! I wanna go say hi!”

Sara maintained a strong hold on Rory’s arm as she tried to run towards Santa.

“Rory, honey, we’re gonna see Santa next week, remember?” Sara said calmly, ignoring the strange looks they were attracting from other shoppers, “We’re gonna go to the North Pole and you’re gonna see him and Mrs. Claus and the elves again.”

“I wanna see him now!”

“We can’t, honey, that’s not why we’re here.”

Rory, lacking a suitable argument, did the only her three-year-old mind could think of: she collapsed, suddenly going very limp, dropping to her knees and sliding so she was lying face down on the carpeted floor of the mall.

Sara could hear the comments of the people around her.

“…can’t control her own kid…”

“…won’t even bring her daughter to visit Santa…”

She blocked it out.

Sighing, she crouched down next to her daughter who was now spread eagle on the ground, her hair strewn over her face.

“Does this seem like reasonable behavior?” Sara asked.

“No,” was the quiet response that came from behind the mess of blonde hair.

“Then how about you get up so we can get moving? We’re not done shopping yet and Daddy’s waiting for us at home.”

“Promise we’re gonna visit Santa soon?” Rory asked, raising her head and sitting on her knees. She allowed her mother to help her get back on her feet.

“I promise,” Sara replied, “It’s already on the calendar.”

Rory took her mother’s hand as they continued through the mall.

“Mommy,” she said, “I have to go potty.”

“Great.”


	8. Pretend Engaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combining these two because they'd be too short otherwise :)

“So,” Sara said, entering Leonard’s room and leaning against a metal bookshelf, “We’re going home for the holidays. Any plans?”

“Why are you asking?” Leonard was shuffling and reshuffling a deck of cards when Sara appeared in his doorway. He started to deal out the cards for gin, their usual game.

“Because I’m genuinely interested in what you’re doing, Leonard. We’re supposed to be friends.”

“Friends,” he scoffed.

“What?”

“Come on assassin, I thought we were more than that.”

Sara rolled her eyes as she crossed the room. She sat on the edge of Leonard’s bed and picked up her pile of cards.

“I hardly think that’s relevant,” she replied “I know you have a sister. Are you gonna visit her?”

“Lisa has gone AWOL, apparently. It’s no big deal, she doesn’t that sometimes, but it would be a waste of a perfectly good break to track her down.”

“So you’re not doing anything?”

“I might go down to S.T.A.R. Labs and harass Barry Allen.”

“So no.”

“Fine, no.”

“Good, because I have a tiny favor to ask you.”

“No,” Leonard said immediately.

“You haven’t even heard what I need yet.”

“You already know what I’m gonna say, but feel free to tell me,” he shrugged

“Okay, so Oliver Queen invited me to his annual Christmas party, and I kind of said I’d bring someone.”

“So? Bring Raymond. I’m sure they’d rather see him than me.”

“I sort of said the person I was bringing was my fiancé,” she cringed.

“You what?” Leonard asked, actually looking up from his cards.

“I know,” Sara groaned, “I know. It was stupid and immature, but Oliver and Felicity are engaged, and clearly they’re doing pretty well if they’re throwing this big party together, and when I told Ollie I was going on this mission, he didn’t think I should do it. He made it sound like I was unbalanced or something because of the bloodlust. I was hoping that I wouldn’t look so messed up if I came with someone, like I can’t be that much of a monster if someone decided to spend the rest of their life with me.”

Sara had said all of this very quickly, and Leonard was silent for a moment, blinking as he processed all of the information.

“First of all, you’re not messed up and you’re not a monster,” he finally responded.

“You keep saying that.”

“Because it’s true. Second of all, what happens if I say no.”

“Oh, I’ll just say you couldn’t make it.”

“Why, in both of these scenarios, am _I_ your fiancé?” Leonard pointed out.

“I can’t think of anyone else here who’d fit that role.”

“It sounds like you’re proposing, assassin,” he said with raised eyebrows.

“Don’t you have to be dating to propose?”

“That can be arranged.”

Sara smirked, “Is that your way of saying you’ll come to the party?”

“If it means that much to you, yes,” he replied, “I’ve always wanted to meet Queen, now I have the added bonus of stealing his girl.”

“I’m not anyone’s girl.”

—

The same time the next day, they were walking through Oliver Queen’s doorway. The party was being held at the home he’d grown up in. It was an edifice of grey stone, at least a mile away from their nearest neighbor. Leonard had started casing it the second they pulled into the driveway. He couldn’t help it; it was a force of habit, much like the multitude of knifes Sara currently had on her person.

The house was decorated inside and out for Christmas. At every turn there was a wreath or a Christmas tree. Leafy garlands were draped across banisters and lights twinkled every which way.

Leonard had to admit the whole scene was exquisite, but not as much as Sara.

Sara had donned a form-fitting evening gown of a deep shade of emerald green. The skirt fit tight to her legs until the bottom, where it fanned out like the tail of a mermaid. It had a sweetheart neckline and long sleeves. Compared to the other lavishly dressed party goers, it was fairly simple, but Leonard couldn’t take his eyes off her.

Oliver’s party was a black tie event, which was unlike any Christmas party Leonard had ever been too. Sara had helped him pick out what to wear, and his black suit had touches of green that matched the dress she was wearing.

He couldn’t help but feel slightly uncomfortable. He’d never been around this type of people before, at least, not when his intentions were based on something other than a job or a mission.

As they entered the ballroom, where the majority of the guest were milling about, chatting amongst themselves, Leonard laced his arm through Sara’s.

“What that for?” she asked.

“We’re supposed to be engaged, aren’t we?” Leonard replied, “Might as well play the part.”

“And here I thought you didn’t want to be here.”

Leonard’s response was cut off by a man approaching them.

“Ollie!” Sara exclaimed, going to hug Oliver Queen, “It’s so good to see you!”

“It’s good to see you too, Sara,” he replied, “I heard you were bringing someone with you. Your fiancé, Felicity said?” he glanced at Leonard, “Is this him?”

“Yeah,” Sara said, slipping into the role they were playing, “This is Leonard Snart.”

“I know,” Oliver nodded, “I’m familiar with his work.”

* * *

 

They talked with Oliver for a little while, Felicity joined them briefly and Leonard decided that the he preferred the female version of Ray over Ray himself. The party continued without any problems.

He wasn’t entirely sure why Sara wanted him with her tonight, but he felt quite proud that she’d chosen him.

Later, after they’d left, Felicity went up to Oliver.

“So what did you think of Sara’s fiancé?” she asked.

“She’s lying,” Oliver said, crossing his arms.

“What, about Snart?” Felicity said, “They looked so good together.”

“She was lying about being engaged.”

“How could you possible know that?”

“She wasn’t wearing a ring—“

“She’s never been a big fan of jewelry,” Felicity said defensively.

“—she didn’t say anything about a wedding—“

“Who says you’d be invited?” Sara interrupted. That silenced Oliver.

“Felicity,” he said, he said, enunciating each syllable of her name, “trust me, I know. What I was _going_ to say is that they will be soon.”

“What, engaged?” Felicity asked, “How do you know?”

“I’ve known Sara since she was five years old. I just know.”


	9. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested a while back. Happy to oblige!

Leonard and Sara heard the sounds of movement outside Sara’s room.

“They’re back,” Leonard murmured against Sara’s lips.

“I should go,” Sara replied, starting to sit up.

Leonard had been benched for the mission the team had just returned from, due to his “unruly conduct” during the last mission (a.k.a. he tried to steal the first draft of the U.S. Constitution the day after it was written). Sara had “begrudgingly” agreed to remain on the Waverider with him.

They very rarely got to spend time alone together — not like this when the Waverider was completely empty aside from themselves. They usually needed to sneak around, but not today.

Technically, they didn’t need to sneak around at all. Rip hadn’t said anything banning relationships between team members, so what they were doing wasn’t against the rules (which they never really followed anyway), but this, whatever was happening between them, wasn’t something either of them were comfortable with sharing, so using Rip and his rules as an excuse was working for them.

“You don’t have to,” Leonard replied.

“They’re back. They’ll be coming to tell us about the mission in a few minutes.”

“That sounds like we still have a few minutes.”

“Len,” Sara said, drawing out his name.

“Sara,” Leonard said in the same way.

“Len, they’re gonna see us.”

“So what if they do? Do you really want to hide this anymore?” 

“Yes,” Sara argued, “Do you know what they’d say if they found out.”

“I don’t really care what they’d say,” Leonard replied, “But if you don’t want to tell them yet, that’s fine.”

“Thank you,” Sara smiled, planting another kiss on his lips before standing up to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh this song is kinda creepy. No means no, people!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays y'all!


End file.
